


Dark Fate

by CrueltyLavender



Category: OC - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Escape, Fate, Horror, Insanity, Jail, Love, Lust, M/M, Men - Freeform, Moonlight, Murder, Story, Teenagers, Yaoi, boys, dark fate, detailed, insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrueltyLavender/pseuds/CrueltyLavender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of two boys, sent to jail for murder & insanity. They escape, hold back what they desire to tell, meet friends, & find out. .</p><p>Dark secrets aren't supposed to be kept for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Kris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Kris).



A small detailed work of a Yaoi story.

**Author's Note:**

> If I have made any mistakes please do tell!


End file.
